


"CORA,WHERE ARE YOU?"

by Beautiful_Nightmares



Category: Stora - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmares/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Cora's apartment, cause he hasn't heard from her in a week or so, he finds a broken window and some blood in the apartment, and Cora's no where to be found.<br/>Dose he find her? Is she okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"CORA,WHERE ARE YOU?"

Stiles hadn't heard from Cora for about a week or so. Which was odd, they'd always  
text each other goodnight, but she hadn't replied. He became worried about her, he was on  
his way to her place.  
He was driving 10 miles over the speed limit, he didn't care, he just didn't have a  
good feeling about everything. 

He pulled into her apartment parking lot, jumped out of this Jeep quickly, ran towards  
the door, he slowed down when he saw a window that was broken, he pushed open the door without  
even thinking before.  
Walking through the door way "CORA?" he called out.

He looked at the broken window again, he saw a little blood on the bench near the window.  
He snapped himself out of it, he went to look around some more. "CORA!" He yelled this time. 

He walked through the hallway, breathing heavy, his hands were shaking so much, all he could  
think about was if Cora was okay.  
He slowly opened a door, Stiles heart stopped when he saw some more blood, he moved to the next room.  
He had his hand on the door nob, scared to open it, even so he kicked the door open, stepped inside and looked around, the room was empty.  
He was having trouble breathing, he was starting to panic. 

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Cora's phone number again. 

"Stiles?" A voice answered the phone.  
"Cora?" Stiles fell to the ground, he could breathe again.  
"Stiles, are you okay?" Cora asked him.  
"I thought.."  
"Why haven't you been replying to my good night texts?" She asked, her voice was soft and upset.  
"What do you mean? You weren't replying to mine" Stiles said, he just sat up against the wall.  
"I haven't gotten any messages from you" Cora said.  
"Why is your apartment window broken and why is there blood in here?" Stiles asked her.  
"Stiles, what are you talking about?" Cora asked, her voice was filled with confusion."I'm in my apartment, and there's not a broken window, or any blood."  
"Then whose apartment am I in" Stiles asked, he jumped up and quickly ran out of the apartment.  
"Stiles." Cora said over the phone."Turn around"  
He turned around outside to see Cora waving at him from a crossed the street, Stiles started to run towards her, but then saw his jeep but he didn't care, he just kept  
running towards her.  
"I thought you were hurt" Stiles said once he got to her, after he hugged her.  
"Well, I'm fine" Cora smiled. "You went to the wrong apartment" She giggled.  
Stiles was still shaking, he still hadn't calmed down.  
"Baby, it's okay, I'm alright!" Cora whispered in his ear, she saw he was still shaking, she grabbed his hands, and stood on her toes and kissed him. "I'm okay!"  
She pulled him into her actual apartment doorway. 

"What's with the broken window and blood then?" Stiles asked.  
"Oh, yea. Some kids keep throwing bricks at that one" Cora said.  
Stiles was still shaking a little bit, Cora hugged her hands around his.  
"Baby" Cora's voice was soft and sweet."it's okay!"  
"I love you!" Stiles said, it had been the first time he had said it.  
Cora bit her lip, she didn't say anything for a long minute. "I love you too"  
"I don't want you to live here anymore." Stiles said after he kissed her.  
"Why?" Cora asked, she blushed after he kissed her.  
"Two reasons" Stiles said.  
"Okay, and they are?" Cora asked, she couldn't help but smile still.  
"Well, for starters, Brick kids and two, I don't want to worry about texting each other, when we could just sat it" Stiles paused."Move in with me"  
Cora was taken by surprise."Okay."  
"Really?!?" Stiles had a stupid smile on his face.  
"Yes!" Cora kissed him this time.

"I love you" Stiles kissed her back.   
Cora pulled him onto the couch.   
"I love you too." Cora said in-between kisses.


End file.
